


[妖气]多爱

by Hyeya_JJJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ
Summary: 哨兵守护良善。
Relationships: 率灿
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章、哨兵觉醒（李灿专场）

**Author's Note:**

> #率灿无差，澈汉，荣勋，硕宽。  
> #哨向au，私设众多。哨兵向导不再受到“塔”的强迫性追踪管制。  
> #参考文章：RF同人、Stucky同人。

曾经有段时间，大约是初中毕业以前的秋天，李灿经常做梦。

在梦里，他会以为自己是一头能够无声飞行于深蓝晚空的夜鹰。相较于课本上见过英姿卓越的隼形目，他的小鸟只有甚至可以被两只掌心拢住的躯体。但李灿不以为意。因为成为鸟儿的时候，他能听见懒懒微风拂过花瓣、湍急水流拍打石块、枯黄落叶掩盖青草……与此同时，他也会闻到纯净花香、清凉溪水、潮湿泥土的气味；当他低头俯瞰，便满足地发现在自己的翅膀底下，正是童话故事中，孩子们总被禁止踏入的密林。

随着做梦的次数更多，鸟儿飞得更远。渐渐地，李灿几乎可以看见密林的边缘，是一片宽广又汹涌的海面。

李灿从未与任何人分享这个秘密，也并不因此变得孤独。那头毫不起眼的欧夜鹰简直善解人意，总是轻轻掩护着李灿不知何故越来越激烈的感官。当李灿清醒的时候，便静静地闭着眼睛倚在少年纤细的肩头；直到确保李灿平稳入睡，才在似梦似真的世界翱翔，试图更加靠近那道海天一线。

在经过十六岁生日的两周后，李灿开始没有办法吃下以仅仅清水涮过的泡菜。那些腌渍过的白菜里带有大量辛辣和发酵的咸酸味，呛得他作呕。连续几天的食欲不振导致他身体虚弱、郁郁寡欢。再加上头晕的症状越来越明显——他长时间地接纳太多信息：远至街道上往来汽车的引擎轰鸣、轮胎碾碎石子与细沙的摩擦；近则弟弟用彩色铅笔在纸面的涂鸦擦擦声、耳膜边鼓动着动脉里血液流动的循环。

那天晚上，他的夜鹰终于飞到了密林的尽头。欧夜鹰没有冒险在新环境曝露，而是盘旋着落在最边界的那棵高大树木、最不安份伸长的枝桠上。树皮与羽毛在夜色底下完美融合在一起，叫人难以察觉。

皎洁圆月温柔映亮不平静的海面，让李灿能一眼看见正在戏水的欢快小家伙。扑水时候露出微微发蓝的白色皮肤，彰显着尚未成年。白鲸活泼又天真的样貌令人心生喜爱，优雅的泳姿亦是赏心悦目。李灿欣赏着白鲸独自玩耍的模样，那股即使在梦中也无法摆脱的脑胀感慢慢了消退许多。

放松警惕的结果，是当李灿发现漆黑色的三角形浮出水面时已经太晚了。受惊吓的猎物摆尾想要逃走，可惜的是以白鲸的游泳速度而言实在是太过缓慢。小鲸鱼只能发出像是人类欲哭的声音，眼巴巴瞧着那头逆戟隔着约两三米的距离，恶质地露出可怕的背鳍围绕身边打转。

他的夜鹰太小了，根本帮不上忙。李灿焦急地想，却不由得有些莽撞地张开翅膀，径直往危险的大海扑飞过去。

以虎鲸的凶猛程度，除了这个地球的破坏者——人类，它们近乎是没有天敌的存在。那样的话，一只以昆虫为食、隐匿伪装为专长的幼年夜鹰究竟能干什么？李灿不知道。

或许是焦急，或者时机恰巧。初觉醒跃至完全醒觉的过程来得太快。

感知能力一瞬间提升到最大化。李灿根本分辨不了他是先被自己如雷贯耳的心跳声吓得从床里蹦起来、还是欧夜鹰被一对巨型鸟爪活生生擒住的恐惧和怒意笼罩了他。他想要冲出房间去寻找他的小鸟，但堆积在他脑子里的那些杂乱信息与整个小区的所有动静开始吵闹，像是轰然倒塌的垃圾山。恶臭和五颜六色、细碎的吱吱咯咯。他是公园里那棵岌岌可危的老树，逐渐脆弱的理智如同破碎的树身，被白蚂蚁一样的过载信息侵蚀。

有人呼唤他的时候，李灿睁开眼睛，并且发出一声几乎将他自己震聋的吼叫。那仅仅是与他同寝的年幼弟弟，发觉李灿的异常而清醒过来。

李灿随即撇开失控的面孔，不敢去观察弟弟的表情。他重新闭起眼睛，发现他的夜鹰仍旧无法从那对丑陋粗糙的足趾底下逃脱。一旦那些弯曲的爪收拢，便可以刺入夜鹰的内脏，置他们于死地。太多惊恐与无措的情绪感染了李灿，催化着他内心的暴躁和对弱小的轻蔑。他无法忍受自己的无能为力。他必须找到那头力量强大的猛禽。

正在李灿即将跳出窗户之际，一种柔软平和的氛围及时向他靠拢，像是逐渐在他身周建立起一道安全的屏障，阻断那些负面思想、清除掉他脑中的重量。当他平静下来，赫然看见夜鹰已经从远方归来，担心地停留在他的手上，啄吻了他的手指。

尽管精神处于屏障之中，他的听觉依然灵敏，能听见屋子外徘徊阵阵轻巧的蹄响，仿佛在指引方向。于是李灿松开握紧的拳心，决定听从这可以安抚他心神的声响。他无法对惊慌失措的弟弟解释什么，只能在掩上房门后，才释放开自己的身体，用未曾有过的速度追踪蹄子的痕迹。

终于李灿跑到人迹罕至的后山，瞧见了那头美丽温驯的动物。那是一头体姿优美的栗红色斑鹿，而他所拥有的巨大实角昭显着性别。

雄鹿用湿漉漉的眼睛注视着李灿。他安静地站在原地不动，等待着。

直到李灿试图踏出靠近的脚步，却忽然眼前一黑，失去了知觉。

“你叫什么名字呀？”

塔塔、塔塔塔塔。

“哦？他竟然叫你Dino吗？我可怜的女孩儿，实在是太坏了。这一听就是个男孩子的名字。”

刚刚转醒的李灿尚没张开眼睛便已经听见什么人在床边絮叨个没完，幸好有人用带着一丝适可而止意味的嗓音停止住对方。

一份几乎察觉不到的份量踩在肚子上，歪着脑袋用褐色的眼睛迎接李灿。他惊讶地发现他的欧夜鹰现在是成鸟的模样了，足足有三十公分左右那么大，一对翅膀上有白色的翅斑。

李灿有些迟疑地伸出手来放在那短短的鸟嘴前，被亲呢地啄了两下。

“你感觉怎么样？”

闻声李灿抬起头来，看见一名穿直条纹衬衫的男人刚从门边进来。原本守在李灿床边的两个年轻人低声唤他“哥”，然后让出床畔位置，走了出去。

男人坐在床沿，把手掌轻轻贴在李灿的额头。这使得李灿感觉舒服和安心。李灿打量着他。这人有一双漂亮的桃花眼。他不自觉想起那头优秀的雄鹿。

“他叫Joshua，如果你有兴趣知道的话。”男人的眼角弯弯，知道李灿在想什么一般。他的声音十分悦耳动听，如同包裹着花蜜。

“Joshua是我的精神向导。”他顿了顿，似乎是在给李灿一些时间消化那个新鲜的名词。“而你的夜鹰，这个女孩儿，是你的精神向导。”

洪知秀，他自称是CaratLand的负责人，是一名向导。他告诉李灿，你是一名哨兵。

“全世界的人类之中，有百分之十一是我们这样的超级人类。哨兵占十巴仙，向导是一巴仙。”

坐在房间里说这些实在太沉闷。洪知秀让李灿跟随他离开病房，向他展示与过去十六年间的认知完全不同的世界。现在李灿身上穿的是非常柔软的布料制成的衣服，样式普通类似制服。洪知秀注意到他拉扯衣角的动作，便解释道：“哨兵的五感都比普通人敏感。在你学会控制自己的力量犹如呼吸一样自然之前，为你的皮肤着想，你必须穿这样的衣物。”

我们先去吃点东西。那名向导这么说着，率先走到升降机前。他们一路上没有遇到其他人。

“那我现在是在哪里？”

“正如我所说的，这里是CaratLand。我们是一个组织的分支。组织收留有能力的哨兵和向导，给予年轻的超级人类指导和训练。”

升降机将他们送到二楼。机门敞开的同时李灿闻到许多种食物混合在一起的气味，皱了皱眉头。洪知秀没有错过他的小动作，笑道：“同样的，在你学会调节自己的味觉之前，你只能在我们的餐厅吃专门的哨兵餐。别怕，选择还是挺多的。”

二楼的空间很大。他们向左，迎面碰见几个男男女女，都礼貌地向洪知秀问好。

其中一个笑眼眯眯的青年牵着一头正在吮咬蜂巢的幼年棕熊，他身边懒洋洋的小个子女孩则肩头盘着一条吐信子的眼镜蛇。

“为什么有些人的身边没有精神动物？”

“你可以选择让你的精神体待在精神图景里，或者出来透透气；接着你可以开放她，让所有人都认识认识她，或者不让别人看见。”

“当然我们也有少数的、经过严格筛选的普通人类员工。”

“不过我得说一句，”这时他们总算踏进了餐厅。李灿非常喜欢它是如此地宽敞，还有室外临近大自然的座位，可以瞭望开阔的海湾与蓝天。在他一番感叹之后疑惑地望向洪知秀，好奇剩余的那半句话。

——“你为什么没有发现Dino是女孩子呢？”

tbc.


	2. 第二章、白头海雕

二、白头海雕

大概三分钟前，洪知秀被一个紧急电话叫离用餐区。他承诺会有其他人来接应。

李灿继续吃着那份淡而无味的烤鱼和米饭。他甚至怀疑那些浅薄得可以的味道，是自己臆想出来的。不知道厨子用的什么方法处理这些餐点，使得鱼肉、蔬菜和大米本身带有的滋味都几近失去。这下子他可是确实明白“味同嚼蜡”的意思了。

半顿饭的时间里，李灿很自然地问起家人。洪知秀先是语带遗憾地告诉他，不管他们这些新生的超级人类是否愿意，都必须为了学会控制自己的能力而离家一段时间。再来他露出了欣慰的微笑：

“李灿，你是非常幸运的。你的父母和弟弟，在我充足地向他们说明情况后，接受了你的特别。他们愿意向外人透露你是受到招揽，去往一所远方的寄宿学校就读。所以在你完成基本训练后，我们便会安排你和家人见面。”

少年满怀感激而珍惜地点头。他察觉到，自从拥有夜鹰以来，努力忽视的那块心头大石安静无声地碎裂成块，化为齑粉。轻风一拂过便散去痕迹。

李灿始终都知道“特殊“的代价。年幼记忆中那位可以与鬼魂沟通的大哥哥，是个少言寡语的好人。却在受尽亲朋戚友的冷落后，他毅然选择离乡背井。多年以来，李灿再也没有见过他。

沉浸在过去记忆中的李灿没有及时感应到有人正在接近他的餐桌。

"Hey, it's time to come back."

那人坐在李灿的对面挥舞一根粉色的小匙子，用愉悦的语气召回他的心神。

灰褐色的头发显得有些长了，没有刻意打理，只是随意往后拨开好露出额头的样子。深邃眼窝与自然的双眼皮，还有暗琥珀色的虹膜。混血儿或是外国人？李灿花了一秒的时间决定认为他是混血儿，不过以韩语开口仍显得有些迟疑。

“直觉是向导们的专长。作为哨兵，我们更应该实事求是。”

“噢。我没有任何贬低向导的意思。要知道我最好的朋友，他就是十分出色的情报搜集向导。”

他说话的时候真的有些分心，因为正在对付纸杯里最后一点爆米花口味的冰淇淋。直到他心满意足地舔舔唇角，抬起头来见到李灿一副眼巴巴的的表情，才突然想起来：“啊，我都忘了——”

是的。目前我不能吃冰淇淋。感谢你终于想起了，请不要在我面前吃得津津有味。

“——自我介绍！我是崔韩率。”

……谁在乎你叫什么名字？以迈克尔杰克逊的名义，我只渴望一口美妙的冰淇淋。

“初次见面，我是李灿。”

英俊的混血儿表情微妙起来。崔韩率用一种坦白的语气说明：事实上，我们并非初次见面。

他没给李灿太多时间疑惑。两个少年周围的空气忽然被扇动成强劲的气流，令李灿不得不微眯起眼。耳畔传来鸟类独有的尖啸声，跃然升高的雄伟身姿挡住阳光，再俯冲掠过他们的头顶，往海湾的方向飞去。

波光粼粼的海面投出一道翼展超过七英尺的阴影。流畅灵活的翱翔姿势展现着美好羽衣底下，有一副结实和益于飞行的轻盈骨架。李灿尝试运用感知调节自己的视觉。他成功了，并欣喜地将那头美丽强壮的生物细细地打量一番：洁白的羽毛覆盖在隼鹰的头颈，与鲜黄色的鹰啄相得映彰。淡金色的鹰眼之上眉骨突出，显得凶悍和目露精光。饱满胸膛遍布整齐油亮的深棕色羽毛。舒展开来的翅膀尾端，黑色翎毛根根分明。

白头海雕。

李灿不光是辨认出这种广为人知的猛禽来，他也想到就在前一晚上，突如其来的一对利爪凭空捉住了他的小鸟。当他把微有怒意的目光从白头鹰的足趾和尾部转向崔韩率时，对方已经高高举起双手，宣示自己毫无敌意：“我可以解释。”

海鹰意识到主人的主动示弱，随即机警地掉头回来，盘旋在上空。

“他叫Vernon，如你所见是我的精神体。”

“是你，李灿。是你先闯进了我的脑子。”

哨兵与向导的大脑，比起普通人类要来得更发达。最明显的征兆为，哨兵敏感的五感、向导强烈的精神力，以及动物化的精神向导。其余的，还包括他们可以在自己的脑中拥有一个精神图景。那会是体现着哨兵向导的精神状态的场景。这个场景可能是现实中存在的，例如某人的故乡；也可以是构想出来的。它能够即时即地物换星移，只随着创造者的思想行动。

崔韩率第一次察觉有人进入他的精神世界，是在平安夜的晚上。那天，他让Vernon飞进了夏天的阿拉斯加湾，并在那里找到等待着玩伴的Boo——那头年幼的小白鲸。

两头小动物的关系与主人相似。崔韩率和他最好的朋友，夫胜宽。

平常拘谨严厉的Vernon唯有对Boo特别友善。他甚至愿意放下高傲的头颅，陪伴Boo玩无聊的扔石子游戏。

但捕猎者仍然保持着警觉。

“Vernon发现了你的夜鹰，尽管她在飞行过程中隐藏得相当出色。我决定静观其变，可你们似乎在入侵了别人的领地这件事情上显得无知无觉，只是持续不断地前行。于是我明白过来：这是一个没有受过丝毫训练，甚至很可能完全不明白自己身上发生了什么变化的初觉醒哨兵。”

“我通知了知秀哥。他要我和胜宽维持尽量精神世界的状况，好让他在你的夜鹰回到你身边时，得到追踪的线索。他必须找到你。”

“我为什么会……？”

面对迷茫的李灿，崔韩率也只能耸耸肩膀。“我不知道。如果你是一名向导，无意间进入我的精神领域也不是不可能。毕竟向导最擅长的便是精神层面的扰乱、控制。但你是哨兵。哨兵的领地意识极为强烈，我们从不随意让其他哨兵光顾我们的脑子。”

“那么，如果昨天晚上你们没有顺利找到我，最后的我会怎么样？”

“因为信息过载而狂化，然后……成为凶手。”

李灿用汤匙搅了搅那碗沉淀的大酱汤。他想起自己冲着无辜弟弟发狂的那声怒吼。真是太侥幸了。

“谢谢你。”

崔韩率挑起一边的眉和点了点头，表示他享受这份感激并且乐在其中。青春期的少年总是有些忸怩，正好想起来一件事，便赶紧脱口而出问道：“我好像还见到了一头杀人鲸？”

“那个——”崔韩率展示了一个露出牙齿的笑，解释道：“他叫DK，是硕珉哥的精神向导。虎鲸是许多海洋生物的天敌，那之中包括白鲸。碍于动物的天性，Boo一直都害怕DK。”

“Boo就和她的主人一样古灵精怪，惹人喜爱；而DK，他一点儿也不可怕。他很聪明，很温柔。”

“昨晚他感觉到了你，一个哨兵。所以他想守在Boo的身边。”

“说真的，我经常质疑精神向导是主人性情的投影这一观点。原因是在我看来，Vernon的警戒和严肃更像是填补了我过于信任人性的缺陷。我实在没有办法改掉这一点。我相信真善美、坚持和平主义。”

尖锐的鸣声从头顶传来。李灿隐约听出大鸟非常不满意，忍不住抬头看了一眼。被吐槽的主人习惯成自然，开怀大笑。

随后他慢慢收敛起笑意，直视李灿的双眼，像是用生命宣誓般念道。

“李灿，你一定要记住。”

“哨兵守护良善（*注1）。”

接下来的三个月，李灿每天都在努力地进行训练。就算没有崔韩率用打趣的口吻提醒他这个十六岁才完成觉醒的哨兵是个大龄新生，李灿也从手册里面读到了：一般的哨兵向导，在十到十四岁之间便会完成整个觉醒过程。其中包括第一次的信息爆发和第二次。

不过值得高兴的是，指导老师们在为他做过几次评估后写下的评价极高。毕竟大约两周后李灿已经能够控制好自己的味觉，接着将那些令人敬而远之的哨兵餐，像是投掷选手甩开铁饼一样远远地抛开；三周以后，护理室给他开出的小白片（*注2）剂量大大地减少了三分之二。他只需要在每天临睡前服用一片即可。

导师推断，在李灿的初次觉醒期间，是他的精神向导主动为他建立屏障；而第二次觉醒，信息载入量则大大地超越了当时幼年夜鹰能够承载的范围。他理解到，当初崔韩率的白头海雕抓住他的欧夜鹰，是为了避免Dino在试图帮助李灿的过程，会延缓洪知秀寻找李灿的正确位置。

四月份为止，李灿的首次评测得到好几个优等。

他的精神力发挥得很好。自制力和意志坚定，皆达到许多哨兵无法做到的程度；相对的，身体能力是李灿本人更加在意的部分。从前在校时的体育成绩普普通通，运动神经不算发达。他花费不少时间来找到一些更适合自己的锻炼方式，好提高他的体能。

洪知秀遵守他给过李灿的承诺，安排了家族见面。相隔两个月见面的家人，父母都是普通人，对李灿的特殊是喜忧参半之余，更多的是在乎儿子的心情；小弟弟想的就更简单了。他听过洪知秀的形容，觉得自己的哥哥“就像复仇者联盟”、简直“太酷了。”

或多或少是忙碌的原因，李灿觉得夏天来得特别快。数一数日子，崔韩率大约有一个月没有出现在李灿面前了。

这些日子以来，李灿只能跟部分温和的哨兵交上朋友。尚未有伴侣的他在课堂上表现出色，理所当然荣幸得到几名向导的示好。李灿对结合这件事尚有些一知半解，全都委婉拒绝了。他始终谨记崔韩率的那句告诫，因此不太认同那些喜好惹事、自视过高的哨兵。

七月末的天气已经开始热得吓人。这天刚结束晨间跑步，积得满脸汗水的李灿拎着潮湿的擦脸巾回到自己的房间，发现有人在他门前等候。

混血儿哨兵把头发剪短，染成乌亮的黑色。打扮得很轻便，又像是要出门。他笑嘻嘻地把李灿汗湿的头发弄得更加乱七八糟。在李灿边抱怨边抽出干净毛巾的时候崔韩率说，走吧，我带你去见一个人。

李灿没有多话，匆匆地洗了个澡又向老师们请假。不过提着一袋牛奶和纸袋里的三明治，站在那台招摇万分的红色雪佛兰车门前，他还是有点傻气地问道：“你有驾照吗？”

这趟路程相当遥远。李灿在车里睡了一觉，在休息站吃了一顿饭，还打着瞌睡与崔韩率有一句没一句地聊天。将近下午三点终于抵达目的地时他伸着懒腰忍不住又丢出个听起来愚蠢的疑问：“太远了吧……我们下次能搭飞机来吗？”

未料到崔韩率一副没什么大不了的表情回答他：“没问题。最快下周我就能拿到小型飞机的执照。”

呼。鼓着脸颊的李灿决定还是先走进那家让他们千里迢迢赶来的咖啡厅里吹吹冷气。

很久没有机会到外面溜达，李灿趁机尝试控制感知搜集情报。刚要踏上木制梯级的同时他察觉到，这家咖啡厅里，有一名向导。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：哨兵守护良善。原句来自Stucky同人文《凛冬》。  
> *注2：小白片，特指人造向导素。用来安抚哨兵的情绪。


	3. 三、向导和塔

三、向导和塔

木制的条框架子被倾斜挂在吧台上方，营造出拉低天花板的视觉效果。昏黄小灯泡垂挂下来，烘托出的光线温暖如居家。

比较起咖啡台旁的高脚椅子，李灿更感兴趣是那些铺有墨绿或者草绿色坐垫的座位。他离开身边交谈中的两位，挑选在靠窗的位置坐下，抱住一颗粗棉麻编织成的、有朵鲜艳波斯菊的舒适枕靠。

欧夜鹰从他的肩头轻悄飞出去，好让李灿在观察这家充满美式乡村风格咖啡馆的同时，帮助他更多地撷取信息。

哪怕直觉已经不费一丝力气告诉了李灿，他在外面察觉到的向导能力，来自这家咖啡厅的店长。

优质音响中播放旋律轻快的歌曲。休闲的客人们沉迷做自己的事，并没有带给Dino任何有效信息。她掉头回到吧台处，屏蔽掉普通人类的服务员，落脚在使她的哨兵能够听见眼前目标的闲话家常之处。

崔韩率像是感应到Dino在附近徘徊，转头对李灿眨了眨眼睛。

专业的咖啡师正在制作饮料。手脚利落还能一边与崔韩率谈及染黑的短发、即将到手的小型飞机驾驶执照和下个月的枪械考试。

他是个看起来很漂亮，眉眼却英气十足的男人，两种反向特质碰撞出一张无关性别赏心悦目的脸。披肩长发随意扎成低马尾，忙碌工作的关系发丝些微散开来，是恰如其分的凌乱美。直角肩膀撑起简单的白色宽领衬衫，配搭合身牛仔裤和马丁靴的身影显得帅气。

当两人离开吧台走来，欧夜鹰便带着疑心，重新返回哨兵的意识。

李灿乖巧接过花瓣颜色一样的马克杯。对方像是知道他在想什么，故意伸出手轻轻掐了年轻的脸蛋。手指拂过鼻尖空气，所以李灿闻到了——

蜜糖与奶香之外有层淡淡的自然芬芳香味。细微的松香洗洁剂；切碎葱花和散成蛋花的鸡蛋液，大酱、黄豆芽、干明太鱼，最后残留是浓郁的酒精。

这是一道逆推题：昨晚喝过酒的缘故，起床后有些宿醉。没来得及吃早餐，只是熟练地用明太鱼干和鸡架子熬成解酒汤，就着米饭当作午餐。匆忙的洗漱打理是赶在他们抵达之前：洗发水和手工肥皂的气味很淡，没有太长时间在身上逗留就被冲洗干净。整顿好自己以后便只是在咖啡馆清扫和等待，迎接他们的到来。

蜂蜜牛奶有恰到好度的甜味，香气扑鼻。夏天喝也不感觉腻味，非常温暖。

“灿儿，这位是净汉哥，我和韩洁的监护人。”崔韩率为他们彼此介绍。李灿眨着眼睛向尹净汉问好，脑子里想起崔韩率与他妹妹的另一名守护者，洪知秀。

说起来李灿的家乡小镇有些封闭。电视上能见到的花花世界是李灿的向往，亦是促使欧夜鹰不断往外飞的原因。他人生第一个觉得好看的人是记忆中的哨兵哥哥，第二个是洪知秀，第三个是崔韩率。然后克拉岛上还有许多相貌优秀的人。

尹净汉的容貌隐隐超出李灿的想象，如同言语无法形容的风景，应该要亲眼目睹才能体会。

碍于慢热的性格和心中疑惑，尽管店长对李灿表现出恰到好处的关心和友善，临到分别时刻李灿仍是无法放开胸怀。这位哥哥不以为意地喜爱他，拥抱着弟弟带来的好友说，期待下次你能再与韩率一同前来拜访呀。

有些话非得留到最后关头才合适开口。即将要迈开告别的脚步时，崔韩率轻声问他。

净汉哥。下星期二，你去看看我哥吗？

薄暮冥冥，昏暗天色引不起欧夜鹰振翅飞翔的兴趣。但李灿清楚听见，在尹净汉那里错失一个节拍的心跳声。

没有外宿经历的李灿跟在崔韩率身后，等他的哨兵前辈在旅店柜台办好入住手续，又继续着轻快步伐走进升降机。崔韩率递给李灿备用门卡，见他不知所措便耐心解释道，用法与学校的名牌同样，刷了就能过。

他们要的是基本双床房。空间不大不小，两张单人床靠得蛮近，窗户和柜子旁留有足够宽阔的走道。运动包搁在床尾，崔韩率从包里首先取出来的浅蓝色格纹衣裤是今年春节前，妈妈给李灿添置的新睡衣。

接过睡衣的李灿有点害羞，心想幸好今年自己坚持才没有得到恐龙图案的卡通睡衣。

当初离家匆忙，没能像其他人准备好自己惯用的东西。虽然在学院里大家统一穿提供的运动装，确实没有什么不便。

“哥怎么会去我家啊？”

“四月份那次，是由我负责家人们接送任务的。”

“昨天回程恰好路过，于是替你去探望爸爸妈妈和弟弟了。”崔韩率使用了亲近的称呼，讲完又笑问：“灿尼不会介意吧？”

李灿把自己的睡衣抱在怀里。衣服有种被阳光晒过，长久收藏在衣柜中的气味。他坐到床沿，抬头看着崔韩率答道：我不介意。

思念家人的心情，崔韩率能够明白。他没多作安慰，只是拎起毛巾和换洗衣服走进浴室，留给李灿一点私人空间。

隔天上午吃过早餐后按原路返回。没有任务在身的崔韩率将李灿送回克拉岛，车子来到宿舍楼下已是晚饭时间。

本想礼貌性地邀请崔韩率一同用餐，没料到驾驶员先开口询问道：或许下周二，你方便请假吗？

“是我哥哥的生忌。想带你去看看他。”

单纯的乡下少年李灿没有理解崔韩率的心意。坐在克拉岛指挥部办公室的洪知秀听完讲述，同样露出了迷惑的表情。

“小率，你对我们年轻的李灿，是我想象的那样吗？”

“嗯。那天韩洁也来，我打算让他们见个面。”

崔韩率神色坦然，没有犹豫多余。如果洪知秀想听，他甚至愿意侃侃而谈自己在什么时候认知到喜欢李灿的这件事。不过他的法定监护人没问，显然认为没有必要成为恋爱咨询师。

从宽大舒适的单人沙发中坐起来，洪知秀将身体倾斜向崔韩率在的那侧，双手抱住一边膝盖：“提醒一下，哨兵李灿还未成年。根据新修订的未成年人保护法，目前你们只能进行精神结合，不能擅自绑定。”

“不是，灿尼和我都是哨兵。我们没办法进行双重结合啊？”

在全新的律法之下，哨兵和向导的配对不再是强制性。哨兵与哨兵之间的结合是具有法律效益的，或者也可以选择普通人成为伴侣；向导亦然。但是确实只有哨兵与向导，可以达到最稳定的绑定关系。

“李灿的检查报告出来了。如果不是你带他出去玩，今天他会拿到的。”

“他属于稀有的控制型哨兵，精神能力比一般哨兵强大。资料显示这种哨兵经过训练后甚至可以模仿向导，侵入哨兵的精神图景。”

哇噢。崔韩率向来丰富的表情流露出崇拜，摆成枪状的手指着自己的头部：“所以这就是为什么，一开始他能够进到我的脑子里。”

点头认可这个说法，洪知秀继续道：“他的精神向导，欧夜鹰Dino在最初阶段担任了疏导的工作。”

“这么说的话……知秀哥见过其他拥有特殊能力的哨兵或是向导吗？”

“鸟岛有一位这样的能力者，可以与鬼魂沟通。”察觉崔韩率的思绪转变，洪知秀移动了坐姿，双手搭在一起准备聆听。

整理好思路，崔韩率告诉洪知秀，他是载着李灿去探望尹净汉。

在崔韩率的描述中，表示那位哥哥有些没精神，大概是前天晚上喝酒的关系。不过咖啡馆打理得很整洁，员工也说老板每天都有来帮忙照料生意，顾客们很喜欢跟他聊天。

“当时感觉有些奇怪。灿儿在咖啡馆里把Dino放出来巡逻，像是要找寻什么的样子。后来灿儿私下问我，净汉哥是不是向导。”

确认过昔日好友能够照顾好自己的消息，洪知秀低垂眼帘。但是提及李灿识破尹净汉已经抛弃的过去身份，两人瞬间对上视线。不出所料，在洪知秀的眼神里，崔韩率同样看到了诧异。

“还有就是，”他抿起唇，用齿尖轻咬下唇。“当时我们已经坐进车里。就在净汉哥朝我们挥手说再见的时候，灿儿看到了一幅景象。”

“是什么？”

灯火辉煌的游乐园，以及追随音律的旋转木马。

对于那些通过评测的年轻人来说，八月是全新学期。

有意继续留在克拉岛、期待未来以哨兵向导身份进行工作的新生，首先编入“未分级”类别。他们的制服换成深绿色的外套和裤子，开始接受更全面的教育，包括认知起源和发展、进阶技能考验等等。

之前的基础训练，不同分化的新人几乎没有共同坐在课堂学习的机会；直到今天，是他们成为正式学员的第一堂课。

某位不明人士站在新生教室的讲台前——没穿制服代表他的身份并非导师级别的人员。这名男子的浅金色头发略微往后梳起，精神奕奕地露出光洁额头，衬得英俊的五官更为突出。他笑容满面地热情欢迎着二十七名少年少女的加入：“从今天起，教官们会在课堂上正式地称呼你们。”

“向导全雅岚……哨兵李灿。”

“就是这样的意思。”

“谢谢你，Jun先生。”

他们的教官是从后门进来的。与低沉嗓音不太相符的外型：个头娇小、看起来约莫二十岁的女子，穿宽大的夏季训练服，黑色长发扎成一条单边鱼骨辫。

笑吟吟的帅哥退出教室，把讲台还给她。

“我是哨兵娜娜，突击队员。”她的自我介绍简短，且似乎有些漫不经心，然后提问：“在座的女性哨兵和男性向导，有人吗？”

班级中无人回应。

女性哨兵的占比不足百分之五，男性向导也仅有百分之十；前者多数选择辅助工作。奔波前线的突击队员因伤暂退到教员行列。她自称异类，属于少数派。

“各位应该知道克拉岛很难得有不少男性向导。我们的指挥官洪知秀、大家都熟悉的情报官夫胜宽，皆是极为优秀的代表。”

“我不想问你们对自己的身份有没有不满意。每一届进来的新生，或多或少某部分人觉得分化成哨兵是非常了不起的事，比起任何人更加优越。”

此时一条孟加拉眼镜蛇悄悄潜入。淡金色的成年蛇在课桌间随意游走，背上的单眼监视着蠢蠢欲动不愿意仔细听课的男孩儿们。

专心致志的李灿没有留意到这点。他聆听教官坐在宽敞的桌沿讲话。

“这些哨兵急于得到能够匹配的向导，几乎把向导看作是一种附属品。”

有人举手发言，表示听说过最强的哨兵不需要向导，比如传说中的黑暗哨兵。

教官不置可否地点了点头。她告诉这些菜鸟们，关于资料中初次被记载的向导，比起哨兵拥有的历史，晚了将近五十年。

在向导仍未被发现的那些年间，觉醒哨兵的存活率极低。他们被敏锐的感官日夜折磨至残致疯、或者是迷失在自己的精神世界中，无法苏醒而成为植物人。

半个世纪里，普通人类对哨兵感到害怕，认为正在被这种凶悍的能力威胁着生命；各国政府疲于应付失控哨兵造成的损失。由于难以驾驭这原本可以作为武器使用的工具，官方态度也逐渐冷淡，甚至考虑采取强硬手段。

直到一对双胞胎的觉醒。代号“女巫”的向导始祖，以她强大的精神力保护着自己的弟弟，使他的哨兵能力稳定、不会被过载信息吞噬。

随后的数年间，世界各地也陆续觉醒了一定数量的向导，并且人们发现向导与哨兵之间的绑定关系能够增强可控性。

白塔。

联合国政府经过共同协议，创立了这个曾经拥有最高权利，掌控所有哨兵向导的自由与精神的组织，成为漫长时间里，令所有人都感受痛苦和束缚的牢笼。

白塔时代不具备选择权。一旦能力觉醒，这些未成年人的梦想便即刻消失。他们的人生由组织决定，只能为国家服务。远离家乡进行培训，成年后安排契合度检测，所有人必须遵从指示完成结合。

“你有爱人吗？你有倾慕之人吗？你有讨厌的人吗？”

教官轻声且缓慢地询问。前排的某个哨兵学员在第一个问题的尾音落下后悄悄点头。

“你没有。在塔的管制下，你只能拥有精神契合度最高的配偶。即使你们的性情、习惯、喜恶有天南地北的差别；哪怕你早已心有所属再也容不得别人。”

“大部份情况下，你要和素未谋面的陌生人绑定在一起共度余生，”

“甚至是同生共死。”

听到这里，学员们面面相觑，年轻的脸庞纷纷透露出疑惑、恐惧或惊慌的神色。

李灿同样因为这种专制蛮横的权力，蹙起眉头。

待续...


End file.
